Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an acoustic transducer device configured to vibrate a musical instrument and a musical instrument on which the acoustic transducer is installed.
Description of Related Art
Some of musical instruments are configured to emit sounds by vibrating a soundboard or the like by means of an acoustic transducer, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3788382, for instance. In an electric acoustic guitar disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3788382, a plurality of acoustic transducers are installed in its body. A pickup provided on a bridge of the electric acoustic guitar converts a vibration of strings into an electric signal and outputs to an amplifier in the body. The amplifier amplifies the inputted vibration and outputs to the acoustic transducer. The acoustic transducer vibrates a top board of the body in accordance with the signal inputted from the amplifier, so that sounds are emitted from the top board.